Dans les galeries noires
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Tout au fond des galeries noires de son palais de la mémoire, la musique se meurt et les hurlements résonnent.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Súrion

 **Précision :** Risque de spoil du livre _Hannibal Lecter, les origines du mal_.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leurs histoires appartiennent à Thomas Harris.

 **Infos :** Ceci est mon premier essai sur ce fandom, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Dans les galeries noires**

C'était un de ces soirs qu'il attendait avec une certaine impatience. Il aimait les nuits fraîches, sans nuages, où l'on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles, les planètes, et, si on avait l'œil et aussi un peu de chance, les galaxies.

Assis sur sa terrasse, le visage levé vers la voute céleste, un verre de Montrachet dans la main droite, le docteur Hannibal Lecter était pensif. Les yeux mi-clos, il faisait tourner le breuvage sombre d'un geste distrait. Les cieux formaient autour de lui un large couvercle, à la fois insondable et protecteur.

S'il aimait ces nuits, ça n'était pas seulement pour leur valeur esthétique, même si une belle conjonction planétaire était visible ce soir. L'observation du ciel nocturne éveillait chez lui d'anciens souvenirs, enfouis très loin dans les obscures galeries couvertes de son palais mental. Des cris qui rebondissaient en échos infinis contre les hauts murs de marbres rares et colorés. Ces cris, il les fuyait depuis cette nuit glaciale d'hiver où ils avaient emmené Mischa. Sa petite sœur… Lorsqu'elle est née, il crut d'abord la haïr de tout son être, mais en fouillant au fond de lui, il sut qu'il ne la haïssait pas. Au contraire, il l'aima d'un amour profond et immédiat qui ne le quitta jamais. Pourtant, elle n'existe plus. Sauf ici, dans cet immense palais sans matière, aux galeries infinies, toutes emplies d'art, de recoins, de lumière, et de musique. Mais lorsque l'on s'enfonce au plus profond des galeries, lorsque l'on creuse vers les plus anciennes strates, les couloirs deviennent indistincts, obscurs, inquiétants.

Là, dans le noir, se tapis une bête atroce qui porte en elle la famine, le froid, la honte, le désespoir, la rage, la vengeance, et, si on la regarde suffisamment longtemps dans les yeux, l'amour. Mais nul n'y parvient jamais, car la bête est cannibale. Elle détruit, tue, mange, s'amuse, abuse, se joue de ses adversaires. Le feu infernal qui brûle en elle la consume toute entière et étouffe l'amour vestigial au lieu de le couver. Il n'a plus de raison d'exister, car ses objets ont disparu. Seuls les échos de leurs voix demeurent dans les sombres galeries de sa pensée. Des hurlements déchirants qu'il tente de faire taire sans jamais y parvenir. Les hurlements de sa petite sœur, arrachée à ses bras par des hommes cruels, affamés et désespérés. Cet hiver-là, il n'a pas été capable de la protéger, elle qui était tout ce qu'il avait, elle qu'il aimait tant. Et elle ne revint jamais.

Cette nuit-là, le petit surdoué lituanien, Hannibal Lecter huitième du nom, céda la place au digne descendant d'Hannibal le Sombre, homme redoutable qui tremblerait de peur à l'entente du récit de la vie et des actes de son héritier. Cette nuit-là, quelque chose s'est allumé en lui. Une flamme rougeoyante de douleur et de rage. Flamme qui, aujourd'hui, si longtemps après cet hiver, brûle toujours férocement. La vengeance ne l'a pas étouffée. Elle ne l'a pas libéré. Les cris ne se sont pas tus. Ils rebondissent toujours dans les galeries noires vides de toute musique. La délicate nymphe semble ne pas vouloir cesser de jouer avec lui. Toute sa vie, il devra payer son impuissance.

La mémoire est une chose terrifiante. Bien exercée, elle peut devenir redoutable. Rien, plus rien ne lui échappe. Il n'oublie rien. Jamais. Il ne peut que tenter de refouler ce souvenir au plus profond des galeries noires de son palais de l'esprit, mais il ne peut pas l'oublier.

L'acoustique du marbre se révèle stupéfiante.

Une étoile filante passe sur l'horizon alors qu'il franchit une galerie percée de fenêtres. Hannibal s'arrête, résiste un moment, puis rouvre complètement les yeux. Douloureusement, il referme les lourdes portes de son palais mental.

Il aime ces nuits claires et fraîches car elles lui rappellent sa défunte petite sœur, Mischa. Il se souvient qu'il aimait observer les cieux avec elles, lui expliquer les étoiles, les planètes. Mais il les hait également de toutes ses forces pour les échos rémanents qu'elles renforcent.

Tout le monde est habité de démons, même les monstres cannibales, et les leurs sont souvent les plus grands, les plus terrifiants, et les plus violents de tous.

* * *

J'ai profité de la **Nuit du FoF** et du thème **Écho** pour me lancer dans ce fandom.

Je trouve le personnage de Lecter très intéressant.

J'espère que ce court OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.

Merci à celles et ceux qui laisseraient des reviews.

Maeglin


End file.
